1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing coins or tokens such as a coin hopper dispensing apparatus that can store coins or tokens in bulk and more particularly to a coin monitoring sensor unit that can monitor unauthorized and abnormal operation of the coin hopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to use coin hoppers particularly in game machines 50 as shown in FIG. 4. A coin hopper 51 is mounted within the housing of the game machine and can dispense coins to a disposition opening or tray 52. A coin input aperture 53 is conveniently located next to the console of the game machine 50.
The coin hopper can be of the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,433 and can be explained with reference to the prior art FIG. 5. A lower support base 61 can be mounted in a level position within a secure game housing to horizontally support a vertical hopper base 62 at an angle of about 60 degrees to the lower support base 61. The hopper base 62 is approximately circular and supports a coin retention compass bowl 68 for receiving bulk coins or medallions. As understood, a coin, as used in the present specification, can include besides monetary coins or currency, medallions, tokens, and other discs.
A motor 63 can be mounted on the back surface side of the hopper base 62 and can be connected to a speed reducing transmission assembly which in turn rotates a rotating disc member 64. The outer peripheral or margin portion of the rotating disc 64 has a stepped or leveled difference 65 to form a coin carrying plane 66. A plurality of section check pins 67 can be fixed at regular intervals about the coin carrying plane 66 and spaced to accommodate a particular size coin. The coin retention compass bowl 68 surrounds the circumference of the rotating disc 64, and at the top portion of the disc 64 is a reception knife member having an entrance tip in the form of a triangle. The base of the reception knife 69 is fixed to the hopper base 62. The tip of the reception knife 69 is positioned close to the leveled difference 65 to assist in separating the coins picked up by the rotating disc 64. The coin counter unit 70 has a fixation shaft 71 which pivotally supports a lever 72 and a roller 73. A coin counting sensor (not shown) can detect the movement of the lever 72. The fixation shaft 71 is fixed to the hopper base 62 and the lever 72 is movably mounted on the fixation shaft 71. The roller 73 is positioned at the tip of the lever 72. The lever 72 can be biased by a spring (not shown) is a counter-clockwise rotational direction. A coin passageway 75 is formed between the hopper base 62 and a guide board member 74 and communicates with the upper surface of the knife 69. At the end of the coin passageway 75, a coin exit slot 76 is provided.
When an operator activates the game machine 50, shown in FIG. 4 by inserting a coin in the coin reception aperture 53, a game is commenced. The inserted coin is guided by a duct (not shown) so that it is positioned within the coin retention compass bowl 78 of the coin hopper 51. A control circuit in the game machine 50, for operating the play of the game, can generate a disposition signal for the dispensing of coins when appropriate during the playing of the game machine. When this occurs, the motor 63 starts rotating to cause the rotating disc 64 to rotate in a counter-clockwise rotational direction through the coin retention compass bowl 68. The coins are stirred and selected in the coin carrying plane 66 when they contact the section checkpins 67. The peripheral edge of the coin is supported by the leveled difference 65. The coin is elevated as the rotating disc 64 rotates so that the coin eventually reaches the reception knife 69. As the rotating disc continues to rotate, this coin is supported on the upper surface of the reception knife 69, while it is pushed by the rotating disc. The coin is forced into the coin passage 75 by the section checkpin 67. As it passes into the coin passageway 75, it pushes up the roller 73 and causes the lever 72 to rotate in a clockwise direction. The movement of the lever 72 is detected by a count sensor (not shown). The count sensor thereby emits a count indicating the disposition of one coin. A control circuit in the game machine 50 can compare the count signals to the set number of coins that are to be discharged. When the count number reaches this comparison value, the control circuit will output a stop signal to the motor 63. By this operation, the appropriate number of coins are discharged through the coin passageway 75 so that they can be paid to the user at the coin exit 76. The coins are then discharged to the tray 52.
When the motor 63 is activated to dispense coins, the coin counter unit 70 can be monitored so that if a coin is not sensed within a predetermined time period, a warning signal is activated. Additionally, if the coin counter unit 70 provides a constant output for a predetermined time period, a warning signal is also activated. It is possible for a coin to pass the roller 73, and due to a blockage in the coin passageway 75, be ejected back into the coin hopper 51 without indicating a warning signal.
Problems have occurred in that attempts have been made to illegally obtain coins from the game machine by blocking the tray 52, thereby causing the coin exit 76 to be closed and forcing the coins to back up within the coin passageway 75. As a result, when the coins block the passageway 75, the motor 63 will detect a jam because it becomes overloaded and may automatically stop. The player can then hide the number of coins that have been already paid before the exit was jammed and can claim to the attendant that he was improperly prevented from being paid the actual number of coins that he was entitled to because of the jam. The attendant, upon inspecting the game machine, will be aware of the number of coins that were to be discharged based upon the play of the game, and will also be aware that the machine jammed, thereby being encouraged to pay the player an unjustified number of coins.
The prior art is still seeking an economical manner in which to prevent this fraudulent operation of the game machine.
The present invention provides an anti-theft coin monitoring sensor unit that can be installed in a coin dispensing apparatus that sequentially dispenses coins through a coin passageway to a discharge location, for example in a gaming machine. A coin sensor unit is operatively mounted to monitor the movement of coins along the coin passageway and to provide a representative output signal of this movement of the coins. A photo sensor or a proximity sensor can measure the relative movement of the coin along the coin passageway and produce a corresponding output signal. An integration circuit can take the output signal from the coin sensor and format the output signal. A comparator circuit can receive the output signal for comparing the output signal with a predetermined threshold value. A control circuit can activate an alarm signal when the output signal is equal to or greater than the threshold value. The alarm signal indicates an abnormal condition in the coin dispensing apparatus such as the jamming of coins in the coin passageway. When the coins are held stationary in front of the coin sensor, the output signal continues to build in value until it passes the threshold value to thereby activate the alarm signal.
A microprocessor system can be utilized wherein a coin sensor produces an analog output signal which is converted to a digital value. The digital value can then be compared, for example with a set count value to set forth a predetermined threshold value. When the predetermined threshold value is reached, the microprocessor can activate appropriate audible and visible alarms and can control the activation of a motor which is utilized to pick up and dispense the coins.
The anti-theft coin monitoring sensor unit can be sold as a modification kit for modifying a pre-existing coin hopper dispenser. Alternatively, a coin dispensing apparatus can be manufactured to include a hopper for storing coins with a rotatable coin selecting disc member operatively connected to the hopper for selectively picking up coins. A motor can drive the rotatable coin selecting disc member to dispense coins through a coin passageway so that they are appropriately discharged from the coin dispensing apparatus. A coin counting unit can count the coins that are provided in the coin passageway. A coin sensor unit is operatively mounted to the coin passageway downstream of the coin counting unit to provide an output signal representative of the movement of the coins to the coin passageway. A comparator circuit can compare the output signal with a predetermined threshold value and a control circuit can activate an alarm signal when the output signal is equal to or greater than the threshold value whereby the alarm circuit will indicate an abnormal condition in the coin dispensing apparatus.